H2OVanoss - Fallen Angels
by Live-and-Love-Gaming
Summary: So Jonathan is a curious and careful angel who had decided on one fateful day, to see what was beyond the gate of Heaven. He decides to go further than the gate and stoops on the edge of the cloud. With Evan, a rough, playful angel by his side, not paying attention, he causes both of them to fall of the edge the very cloud they were on...
1. Chapter 1

This is a cute story I thought about, when listening to 'Stand By You' by Rachel Platten and 'Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor. I'll tell you when to play either one of them, on my go in the story. I don't know how long this will be but chapters may be short, but I hope You enjoy this story!

* * *

Cold, hungry, tired, forgotten, and afraid is all that I felt...

I was only curious of what was on the other side of the gate, then the edge of the cloud. But he didn't know it was the edge, for we were only rough housing inoccently...and soon enough...we were plummeting down the skies like dropping a rock of a bridge, we fell. When I gained my consciousness back, he was gone. I slowly picked myself up, examining myself. It was clear to me that my wings broke my fall. I would have to wait awhile before I could use them again, overall I had a few scrapes and scratches here and there, but I was mostly fine. I was relieved when I saw a familiar red jacket, off the side of a cliff with the ferocious sea below, and I quickly called the name I grew to love and adore.

"Evan! Evan! Evan over here!" I waved my arms frantically.

I called and called many times, I started to worry.

 _'Is he still unconscious or...NO HE CAN'T BE!'_

I quickly but carefully dashed toward him and pulled him up to safety. He was in bad shape, his wings were ragged and crooked, his body pale as a cloud, and cold as 'burning' ice! I checked for a pulse. I couldn't find any. I searched again and again. Still none. I started to tear up.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!" I smashed my first into the Earth, I sobbed and sobbed, until I could bear no more.

As I started to wipe the stinging tears off my face I heard voice.

Man: "Who are you?" the unknown man questioned, clearly holding a pitchfork.

I turned, stood up and faced the man "I am but only a **Fallen Angel** named Jonathan, who's life long companion Evan, his soul...had just vanished from his existing body." I sniffled.

Man: "How can I be so sure that your telling the truth?"

I opened up my broken wings. He gasped like he just found the jackpot.

Man: "Oh my g-goodness! Come! Come! Egh...my people...can...ugh h-help you and your deceased f-friend."

I was unclear of why he was stuttering so much but I just nodded in agreement. And so he helped me carry Evan to his village.

* * *

 **A/N: So what is happening is that Evan is dead right? So those of you who are asking**

 **"Evan and Jonathan are angels! They can't die, they are already 'dead'."**

 **So here is my explanation, ready for long A/N?**

 **When an angel 'dies' their soul vanishes from their body, but still exists. To get them back, only a powerful being is able to return the soul to it's rightful vessel or body.**

 **And those of you who are asking:**

 **"Instead of franticly falling from the sky, why didn't Jonathan and Evan just fly/soar to safety?"**

 **Well I had it so that when they fell both were too scared to open their wings, causing them to fall.**

 **And the whole story is Fantasy, Medieval themed. Just to put that out there.**

 **So I hope that's everything!**

* * *

Once I arrived at the village with the man, and Evan's soulless body at my arms, all I saw was every man, women, and child stop in their tracks to see us in the distance. All I saw were eyes filled with shock and no more. The man gestured me to an old small cottage, probably meaning that it belonged to him. We set Evan's body on a bench, I crouched beside him, setting my face on his chest, still having lost hope that I would ever hear his beloved heartbeat again. The cottage was small, but roomy for just one man, out of the corner of my eye I saw a pale boy, watching my every move. I just stood there dumbfounded, suddenly the man came back and gave me a raggedy thin blanket, some bread, and a cup of water. It wasn't much but I thanked the man, he told me the boy in the corner is his son Bennett. Before he left I said:

"Before you go kind sir..." he turned to face me.

"I never got your name."

Man: "My name? ...My name is Randal, or you could call me Randy."

"Ok, but...just thank you for what all you have done, I appreciate it. When I find a way to recover my friend's soul, I shall pay you back, in the best way I can. I promise you that."

Randy: "Your welcome Jonathan."

I couldn't help but see that when Randy left he had this guilt look on his face. I decided to shrug it off and rest beside Evan's body, and nap for a moment.

* * *

I awoke with the sounds of chattering outside of the cottage. I slowly stood up ignoring my pain and opened the front door, and to my surprise I was warmly greeted by many townsfolk dressed in ragged clothes and dresses, but I didn't mind.

Stranger: "Oh hello! Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, just a bit in pain. But thank you for asking."

There were so many people I couldn't answer everyone's questions and concerns, but I also have my suspicions about them.

Stranger #2: "ENOUGH!"

There was silence.

Stranger #2: "He cannot see to you all at once! Leave him be for at least a couple more hours!"

And with that everyone obeyed but her and the previous girl who spoke to me.

Stranger: "Well now that they are gone, I can introduce myself, Hello I'm Godie!"

Stranger #2: And I'm her elder sister Hulda."

"Umm hi. Nice to officially meet you two!" I shook both their hands.

"Oh by the way do you know a man named Randal?"

Godie: "Oh you mean Randy! Yeah he lives here, he told us to check you and your friend then-"

Hulda: "Then other people overheard that you guys are **fallen angels**."

"Well yes, oh come in."

Both of the young ladies stepped inside, and the first thing they saw was Evan.

Hulda: "Oh my! Is he conscious?"

"No. H-he's gone..."

Godie: "I'm sorry for your loss."

"And now I have to find a way to bring his soul back, even if my life is on the line."

Godie: "Then you must really **love** him that much, if your willing to risk your own **life** to get his back."

Her sister twiddled her fingers as if she wanted to say something. After a few moments of me telling Godie how I came to be here with Evan, Hulda finally said something.

Hulda: "We have a sorcerer in our town!" she blurted.

"REALLY? Why didn't you say so?" I said excitedly.

Hulda: "..."

Godie: "Oh I forgot, hehe." she shrugged with her hands in the side of her shoulders

After discussing and chatting about many things, I really felt like I had made two close friends in this little town. We went to the town square and many people gathered, to see me and Evan's body.

 **(A/N: RP stands for random person)**

RP: "Angels!"

RP: "Is it true?!"

RP: "Can we finally repay our debt to-" before the person could finish, a young man shouldered him in the gut making him stay quiet.

I was starting to get on edge because of it. Repay debt? To who? And repay with what?


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in the middle of the town...feeling uneasy about everyone who looked my way. They all were curious about me and Evan. It was really odd, especially the fact that one of them mentioned of a debt, they all had to pay, to someone or maybe something, unknown to me. Part of me was curious, part of me was scared, and part of me was confused. What had these innocent villagers done? And how come no one will tell me about their debt, even my new friends: Godie and Hulda. I had to concentrate on where I was going, the sorcerer's cottage, right. For my one and only Evan, oh please some back soon...

* * *

 **Evans's POV: (A/N: Didn't expect this hmm? Yes, No? Oh well...)**

I felt darkness crawl onto my back...I resisted the urge to let go...I couldn't. With Jonathan there, I KNOW he is 'alive'. I had to fight it, I had to, for him. I fought it off, and felt a weight being lifted from my soul, which technically happened, since I saw a demotic hand draw away from me, as I saw sunlight and the place where I landed. Where was Jonathan? Are those foot prints? Why am I not with my body? WAIT! WHERE IS MY BODY?! Jonathan must be carrying 'me'. Hehe once I get back to my body I'll give him what he deserves 3 . But now that I think about it, him dragging my body around must be a burden...I know what I must do...I'll tell him I'll leave, that he wasted his time, dragging 'me'. I wasn't there...when we fell. I feel bad. I must find him, no matter what. I **want** to see his face again. I **need** to see his face again. I **have** to see his face again. Don't worry Jon where ever you are I'm coming back!

* * *

 **Jonathan's POV:**

I saw the cottage, it was in sight, in front of me. I went inside, with my friends. **(A/N: I got lazy so this is really short, sorry)**

I spoke with the sorcerer, and he said something about Evan's soul out of place, and the fact his soul must be with his body to complete the ritual of bringing him back. I sighed, who knows how long it will get him to be here...with me. My new friends comforted me, but it only helped a little. Knowing that Evan's soul could be practically anywhere...scares me, is he lost can he find me? His body? I'm lost with out his beautiful and soothing voice. Please come back Evan, please...come...come back.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, this chapter was just a filler, because since I'm such UNDERTALE TRASH, I had to start making fanfics about it so yeah, I have a lot on my plate so sorry if the fics take forever. There's school, chores, homework, being social (what? ikr), family time, other tasks, other fanfics, me being lazy, etc. So yeah hope you all understand!**

 **\- L &LG out and about (:3)**


	3. Updates

Sorry Guys for not updating! I have been pretty busy. School is a pain, and the fact I'm getting pretty tired each day is not helping. So this weekend for Lincoln's B-Day through Presidents Day I should be able to update on both stories on my account. Thank god for the presidents, I salute to them! So I hope you guys understand and Happy (early) President's Day!

-L&LG Out and About!

(:3)


	4. MOAR UPDATEE

Recently I've seen some people who have followed some of my stories and sorry to bring your hopes down but...I won't be writing anymore. I just don't have to determination to continue any of them. Maybe in the future I'll look back and start the stories up again. I don't know I just don't write anymore, but you know I just go on Instagram: live_and_love_gaming now so yeah welp goodbye .


End file.
